


Definitely Not Ticklish

by HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute and stupid boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Smitten Newt Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WHERE DID THIS COME FROM, it's stupid, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen/pseuds/HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen
Summary: Newt Scamander is not ticklish. His boyfriend begs to differ.





	Definitely Not Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner Bros

'I'm not ticklish!" Newt Scamander squeaked, trying and failing to keep his composure.   
"Oh really?" Purred the deep voice of the man across from him.  
"Than why are you laughing?" Percival Graves, the director of magical security, had gone to fix his boyfriend's tie when Newt had gone suddenly stiff and hunched his head down over his shoulders, after letting out a small giggle.   
"I'm laughing because you're being an idiot." It was a poor excuse, Newt knew, but the only one that was readily available. Percival grinned at him.   
"Aren't I always an idiot around you?" Newt smiled and blushed.   
"So I've been told, by your aurors at least."   
"Damned traitors." Graves muttered, trying in vain to straighten Newt's collar now.   
"Now for merlins sake Newton, straighten up so I can fix your tie before the meeting." Newt only shook his head, and brought his shoulders up until they were almost touching his ears. Graves rolled his eyes, muttered "whatever.", and turned to unlock the door to let the aurors in. 

Halfway through the meeting, while Stanford was droning on about some case she'd just finished Percival nonchalantly put one hand under the table to lay it on Newt's knee. The magizooligist looked over at him, smiled, but his expression was a little strained. He lightly pressed Newt's kneecap in an attempt to be reassuring because the redhead definitely looked uncomfortable. Newt's discomfort definitely grew. Suddenly realizing he shot his boyfriend a dubious look, and squeezed his knee again. Newt uttered his best attempt at a stifled squeak.   
"Do you have something to add to the briefing Mr. Scamander?" Asked Percival dryly. Newt shook his head.   
"No Mr. Graves." 

The rest of the rather boring meeting was spent in a silent battle, Newt trying very hard to push Percival's hand off his knee, while still looking composed and trying not to giggle through the entire meeting. 

As soon as the auror's were dismissed Newt stood up and his stare shot daggers at Percival.   
"What's wrong Newt? I thought you weren't ticklish?" Graves raised his eyebrows. Newt opened his mouth as if to reply, but only stammered.   
"I-I'm not." He finally managed in an indignant tone.   
"Ah-huh, you keep telling yourself that love." Newt frowned.   
"You're a terrible person I hope you know that Director."   
"Oh." Said Percival grinning wickedly.   
"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on making it through this weird one shot. I haven't had much time to write but I thought this was mildly cute so I wrote it in like five minutes. If you enjoyed leave kudos or comments (or both) <3


End file.
